Laurel's Got A Gun
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Nothing is easy or simple when the Lance sisters are involved, even more so when one of them has a gun. Crack fic where Sara gets shot by Laurel while trying to help her sister.


Laurel started carrying a gun with her ever since the Doll Maker incident. So when she heard the guy behind her tell her to give him all her money and saw that all he has was a knife she took out her gun. She saw something out of the corner of her eye and thinking the goon in front of her had a buddy she pulled the trigger. But it wasn't a robber, it was a woman with blonde hair, that woman who saved her from the Doll Maker.

"Holy Crap." Laurel ran over to her since the goon took off not wanting to be involves in a murder. Laurel took off the mask and gasp as she saw Sara. "I shot Sara…I killed Sara…I killed my sister."

"Stop being dramatic I'm the one with the bullet in me." Sara coughed, moving to feel where the wound was. "You're a terrible shot you didn't even come close to any vital organs."

"Don't make me shoot you again." Laurel warned making the call for nine one one.

"No hospitals."

"Sara you get shot you go to the hospital."

"Police will get involved." Sara tried getting up only to be pushed back down by Laurel.

"Stop moving you don't move if you get shot."

"I know what to do if I get shot. Not my first bullet wound."

Laurel stared at her not sure how to respond to that but she didn't hit talk. "Fine. I'll call dad he'll know what to do. Does he know you play vigilante at night?"

"Yeah...he know…"

"How long now?"

"A long while before Nyssa poisoned you…"

"He knew you weren't dead before my DUI! Are you fucking kidding me I lost my job because of that!"

"Are you still blaming me for that?"

"Shut up I'm on the phone. Dad, I need your help. I shot Sara."

"**What do you mean you shot your sister?**"

"I was getting mugged, so I took out my gun and she jumped off a roof and I didn't know it was her so I shot her!"

"Laurel, your mother and I laughed when you tried to sell Sara when we brought her home from the hospital, and thought it was slightly less adorable when you would talk about killing the new baby but this is getting out of hand."

"You tried to kill me when I was baby?" Sara yelled only to be dismissed by her sister.

"Only a few times. It never took."

"**The drowning almost did."**

"The drowning? Wait was that the summer you spent with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"I wasn't with our grandparents Sara I was in a hospital getting checked for mental illness."

"How many times did you try to kill me?"

"**Where are you two?" **

"Main street in the Glades, the alley just at the end of it."

"**I'll be right there. Don't shoot her anymore. Sara don't move.**"

"I know how to deal with a gunshot wound!" She didn't understand why she was being treated like a child she was an assassin for fuck sakes.

Quentin arrived and carried Sara into the car despite her constantly saying she could walk, she only shot in the side. Her legs were fine.

"Now let's go over the story again. You two were walking to the club when you got held up, Sara had a PTSD attack and they shot her."

"I don't have PTSD."

"Sweetie no one screams that much in their sleep without PTSD."

"I could be having sex." Laurel glared at her but their father continued.

"This way no one goes to jail."

"I wouldn't go to jail for accidently shooting her. What about Stand Your Ground?"

"This isn't Florida and Sara isn't black."

"I don't need a hospital!"

"You get shot you go to the hospital!"

"I didn't the last time I was in town!" When Quentin slammed on the breaks causing everyone to lurch forward except for Sara who was lying across the backseat and instead fell off the seat and onto the floor.

"When did you get shot?"

"It's a long story I don't want to go through it while I'm bleeding on the floor of a cop car!" After a long silence Sara spoke up again. "How many times did Laurel try to kill me?"

"She mostly would try to give you away to someone or sell you, she did it once to a man who actually gave her the money but thankfully we caught him before she handed you over in the stroller."

"Didn't he end up being a pedophile?" Laurel asked remembering the situation.

"Yes."

"You sold me to a pedophile!"

"Don't blame me, Mom and Dad were the ones who allowed a three year old outside in the streets with a baby."

"You said you had a doll in the stroller, Sara was suppose to be down for a nap."

"How am I not dead? How did I survive my childhood?" Sara suddenly had a new perspective on her life.

"Laurel got over trying to kill you when she started playing with Tommy and Oliver." Quentin answered.

"She was eight."

"Yeah."

"Hey I stopped trying to get rid of Sara years before that." Laurel defended herself.

"Wait was that why you use to get mad at me for wanting to play with you and your friends?" Sara was learning a lot about her childhood now.

"I use to get mad at you because you never left me alone. You kept following me and acting like me." Laurel knew that she wasn't the only one who found little sisters annoying. Oliver would agree with her.

Quentin pulled up to the hospital. "Now one more time what happened?"

"Laurel and I were walking to the club and we got mugged, I got shot and they ran off." Sara rolled her eyes honestly she didn't need a hospital.

"You left out the PTSD attack."

"I don't have PTSD it's a serious thing and I do not have it!"

"Sara let us do the talking."

"I don't need a hospital I can take this out myself, hell I can give myself stiches."

"Sara you are going to the hospital!" Quentin yelled pulling in front of the emergency entrance. "Laurel help Sara inside I'll park and come right in, do not let her talk."

Laurel rolled her eyes but helped Sara up and half dragged her inside the hospital. Once they were past the doors and a nurse noticed that Sara's side was bleeding heavily they got her in a wheelchair and rushed her in past the doors. They asked her if she knew who the woman who brought her in was and Sara shook her head.

"She's the woman who shot me. I said I wasn't a prostitute and no amount of money or blackmail would change that and she shot me before getting this older man to shove me in his car." Sara was good at pretending to be scared and weak, it came in handy a lot.

"Call the police." A nurse instructed a second nurse while Laurel tried to change the answer.

"I'm her sister! We were walking to her work when we were mugged. She has PTSD she doesn't know what's going on."

"That woman shot me in cold blood!"

"Sara shut up this is serious!"

"She's a drunk and a drug addict check her police record!"

"I should've sold you to that pedophile!"


End file.
